vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikaelson Family
Original family are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. History The Originals come from Eastern Europe where they were wealthy land owners. Mikael and Esther(a witch) were married each other, and seven children(Elijah being the eldest). After fleading the plague in Eastern Europe they escaped to a new land (Mystic Falls), that was free from any plagues. Upon arriving they discover werewolves posed a danger to the original family. Mikael got very angy and furious when his son Hendrick was killed by the werewolves, he later turned to the witch Adrianna for help to protect them from the werewolves. Adrianna refuesed to help because it disrupt nature, Mikael later turned to his wife Esther a powerful witch, for help where she agrees to protect her family by creating vampires from the power of light and the immortality of the white oak tree. Mikael one night convered Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah and himself. They soon discorved that there weakness was the white oak tree as if staked by it, it would kill them. Upon finding this information they burned the tree, but because they burned the tree, there immortality could not longer be supported by the white oak tree, which caused they to feed on human blood which would keep them immortal. Upon each of the originals first kill on a human, klaus discovered that he had a werewolve side to him. Which Mikael soon discorved that he was not his son because his wife was unfaithful before and Klaus' real father came from a werewolve line. Mikael later killed Klaus' real father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. Esther found out about Klaus' ability to be both vampie and werewolve made her put a powerful curse on him which disabled him from using his werewolve side. Klaus later ripped out his mothers heart for this and framed Mikael for it. Mikael became furious and went on a journey to find Klaus and kill him. Because Klaus is a hybrid he is difficult to kill unlike any other original vampire. To kill an original vampire all is needed is a dagger and wood or ash from the white oak tree. But Klaus is a hybrid and the dagger does not affect him, so the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree that was burned down. Mikael who carved a stake from the white oak tree caused Klaus to fear him. Mikael now lives only to kill Klaus with a stake. Family Tree Members *'Mikael:' is an Original was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. There his wife born seven children and his family was quite close, but he and Klaus didn't get along well, this was because Klaus was not his son and from a different species. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about his wife's affair, he hunted down and he killed Klaus's Father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. *'Esther': is the Original Witch, who's married to a wealthy landowner and the mother Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and four unnamed children. She's in her mid 40's beautiful, strong, fierce, and a lioness protecting her cubs. She was hunted down by Klaus, neutralized, and put in a coffin. *'Elijah:' is the older brother of Niklaus and Rebekah. Although he loved his younger brother dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena but she later on removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah and was neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *'Niklaus:' is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *'Rebekah': a beautiful and free spirited Original, and also the love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah refusing to leave was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. *'Henrick': * Three unknown siblings: Only their existence has been confirmed by the coffins that Klaus and now Stefan along with Rebekah took during their trip. Changes from the Books Name *Books - The Old Ones *TV Series - The Originals Origins *Books - The Old Ones have never been human, nothing is known of the Old Ones origins, all that is said is that they have existed before the pyramids were built. *TV Series - The Originals were once human. They come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives dating back to at least the time of the Middle Ages. Members *Books - Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, but Tyler Smallwood says that there are more but do not appear in the books. *TV Series - The Original Family is composed of nine members: Father (unnamed), Mother (Esther) and seven children (Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, four unnamed). Powers and Abilities Books - *Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *Elemental Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *Healing: The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *Shape-Shifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *Strength: The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *Illusion: They can use mental paralysis fog. TV Series - *Super Strength: Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Super Agility: Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *Accelerated Healing: Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *Immortality: Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *Extra Sensorial Reckoning: According with Klaus, Rebekah posses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *Books - The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith's grandfather (white wood ash). The Ghosts can beat a the Old One. *TV Series - Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith's grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. Trivia *During the second season, some spoilers published a few names of the oldest vampires (possibly Originals) but were removed. The names were Phillipe, James, Adrienne, Amy. *The Originals started the war between Vampires and Werewolves. *The Season 3 is called "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus neutralized most of the Originals and put them in coffins. *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series and the in last Original that was neutralized by Klaus. *Rebekah was the first female Original to appear. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Old World Category:Photos Category:Photos Category:The Originals